


Bob Ross and Chill

by rebelwriter6561



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Bob Ross as imspiration, Cat burglary, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwriter6561/pseuds/rebelwriter6561
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray helps Ryan with cat burglary and decorating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob Ross and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Christmas gift for the Tumblr Rooster Teeth Secret Santa for *drumroll please* land-of-dreams-and-hauntings! I hope you enjoy this savage amount of fluff.

This was supposed to be a nice day off, from adventuring and challenges and whatever fucking games Geoff came up with them to play. Geoff himself was holed up in his house, trying to fix his leaky ceiling, Gavin and Michael were messing around in their underground tunnel, Jack was mysteriously gone (that happened a lot and no one really knew where he went or why, but they didn't question it) and Ryan said he was going to remodel and redecorate his house. Again.

The loud screams of frustration coming from that direction meant it was probably going well.

Since his dirt house didn't lead to much room for expansion and improvement (besides that fucking cake wall) Ray had just been organizing his chests, but Ryan's shouts were distracting and annoying, so he decided to venture out to see what the hell the crazy guy's problem was.

Trotting lightly over the spongy wool of the logo (he honestly didn't trust that TNT, no fucking way) he found Ryan's slightly-more-nicer dirt house was totally gutted, with the namesake painting nowhere to be found. Even the door was gone.

"Hey Rye-Bread?" Ray called as he stuck his head through the door frame, but to his surprise, Ryan was nowhere to be seen, even when Ray peered into the Edgar hole. Edgar wasn't there either. "Ryan?" He asked again, with no answer. "Where the hell are you, buddy?"

"Down here!" He finally hear Ryan's muffled voice coming, unsurprisingly, from the Edgar hole. "Can you come help me with this?"

"Fuck, man," Ray mumbled as he carefully hopped down and looked around. The side door was wide open, revealing complex designs of redstone all over the floor. "You better not be bringing me to your sex murder torture dungeon. That's not cool, man."

"Sex murder torture dungeon?" Ryan's head abruptly appeared around a stone wall, looking perplexed. "Isn't that what Gavin and Michael have under their houses?"

"I thought that was their victory room. Hey Edgar!" Ray smiled as he spotted the good-natured cow, who seemed to be taking advantage of Ryan's remodeling to stretch his legs. It had tucked itself back in a corner to chew and mull over its life.

"I mean, what are they celebrating?" Ryan asked with a cheeky wink, and Ray laughed along with him. He loved when he wasn't competing against Ryan, when they worked together or were just hanging out. It was amazing what they could get done when they worked together.

Plus, it was more fun.

"What were you yelling about?" Ryan groaned at Ray's question, shaking his head in frustration. "Things not going your way, man?" Ray asked sympathetically. "What the hell are you up to down here anyway?" Ray questioned, eyeing the diamond pickaxe Ryan was wielding. Behind him, Ray could see bits of rock and rubble leading down and to the side, away from the TNT hidden under the logo.

Ryan shrugged. "Just a little expansion. Combined with a little bit of cat burglary." Ray groaned while Ryan laughed slightly manically.

"Ryan, why?" Ray asked bemusedly, rubbing his face with his hands. "I don’t wanna be an accomplice."

"You won't be." Ryan reassured. "You can just be lookout. Perfectly innocent!" Ryan flashed a "perfectly innocent" grin at him as he turned to descend the steps he carved into the stone. Ray flashed Edgar a helpless look as he began to follow Ryan.

"Oh wait!" Ryan stopped abruptly and gestured at him. "Yeah, shit, I should have asked before you came down, can you get me some torches? I've got some in the big chest upstairs."

"Dude, I love your big chest." Ray joked as he headed back to the house. He could hear Ryan's laugh echoing after him as he climbed out of the hole. Ray wondered, as he rifled through the chest for torches, what the hell Ryan was up to and why the hell he was so worked up one minute and just fine talking to Ray the next. Fucking weirdo that's how.

Seriously, the guy needed to take note from Bob Ross and just chill.

"Got your torches bro!" Ray announced as he began descending the steps Ryan had carved into the rock. It looked like he needed it too; the torches were nowhere near where Ryan was chopping the rock.

"Thanks, can you just put one up-" Ryan stopped abruptly when his pickaxe broke through rock and hit nothing but air. "Okay nevermind."

Ray stuck a torch to the wall behind them and peered over Ryan's shoulder at the sea of glowstone and chests. "Dude, the storage room? I've never even been in here. This is Geoff's basement!"

"Shh…" Ryan pressed his finger to his lips and winked dramatically. He jumped from the hole in the wall down to the top row of chests and began digging through them. Ray jumped down too, looking worriedly at the ceiling. "Help me look."

"Dude, what are we looking for?" Ray crossed his arms and frowned. "I said I wasn't gonna help you cat-burgle, I'm just lookout. Forget it man!" Ryan rolled his eyes exasperatedly but didn't press the matter. Ray eyed the ladder leading up to Geoff's monolith wondering if he could hear the chests opening and closing. He didn't think that Geoff would be too pissed about them breaking into his basement.

"Ah Ha!" Ryan exclaimed triumphantly, pulling items from a chest. "Got the goods, let's go!"

"What'd you get? Dude?" Ray frowned as Ryan pushed past him back to the hole he made. Ray scrambled after him and managed to climb in just in time for Ryan to shove two cobblestones to fill the hole. "Oh yeah that's totally inconspicuous. Geoff _totally_ won't notice that."

"Look, when the hell is Geoff ever down here anymore?" Ryan had a point, but Ray wasn't about to admit it. "Get back in the hole, Edgar." Ryan started pushing the poor cow back into the original hole.

"So, did I just witness your first ever successful cat burglary?" Ray pointed out with a grin, and Ryan considered that with a head tilt, before breaking out into a giant grin when he realized Ray was right. Ray cobblestoned out of the Edgar Hole while Ryan closed up the portion that lead to the redstone mess. Ray tapped his food impatiently until Ryan joined him, sealing poor Edgar back in the hole.

"So, what's the plan then? Why the cat-burglary?" Ray peered with interest over Ryan's shoulder, surprised to see…"Sticks? Like there's no wood anywhere on this planet? And you probably could just get wool from anywhere, there's sheep all over the fucking place."

"I couldn't catch any of the little fuckers?" Ryan grumbled. He stuck the items in the crafting table and started arranging them. "It's more fun to steal things than it is to get them yourself, okay? And just so you know, it wasn't just this stuff. Now I've got easy access to other stuff I might need. I need to think of the long-term."

"Okay, so…" Ray trailed off when he saw the brand new painting frame Ryan had built. "You made art. Congratulations, I mean, probably easier to steal it than to go to art school, I guess." Ryan's laughing filled him with warmth, it honestly gave him the warm fuzzies. It was so good to hear sometimes. 

"Did you notice, when you came in, that Kung Fu was off the wall?" Ray nodded, suddenly seeing where Ryan was going with this. "I knocked it off, and kept trying to put it back, but I kept fucking up, you know? And then I…dropped it."

"Dropped it?"

"Over the lava pit. So…" Ryan trailed off while Ray nodded in understanding.

"You gotta fix Kung Fu House. If it doesn't have the picture it's not Kung Fu House. Right, man? It's about ambiance or some shit."

"Exactly." Ryan let Ray out to the front of the house, eyeing the blank dirt wall in the fading sunlight. "This is…hard."

"That's what she said! Hey-oh!" Ray beamed and offered his hand to high-five, which Ryan returned with a grimace. "But seriously, you try to get Kung Fu, I'll provide moral support or some shit."

"Good plan," Ryan muttered, but he gamely stepped up to the blank wall and set up the painting. First try: "Nope." Ryan knocked it back down. Next: "Nah uh." Third try: Ryan didn't even say anything, just knocked the picture off. "There's a way to do this, I know it. It's got to do with how big the wall is…"

"So try it in the bottom corner there." Ray suggested. Ryan followed his suggestion and the paintings popping up on the wall grew bigger. "Slow down so you don't hit it off on accident."

"How do you think I knocked it into the lava in the first place?" Ryan laughed and scrutinized the current picture, which was the large skeleton. "We gotta be getting close. This is the right size, isn't it?"

"I think that one's bigger than Kung Fu, so keep trying." Ryan gave it a couple more whacks, with a few more smaller paintings popping up, but not the one they were looking for. "Try moving it up one space."

"Why would- you know what, fuck it, I don't get these fucking paintings." Ryan aimed one block up, and tried again.

"YES!" Ray cheered when Ryan got Kung Fu on the first try. "Fucking finally!"

"So much effort," Ryan groaned, slumping in relief. "It's so stupid. I don't know how the hell Gavin managed to cover his house in this shit. So fucking stupid."

"But hey, we're finished! R&R Connection Victory!" Ray lamely cheered, but was thrilled when Ryan smiled his sweet little smile at him. He honestly fucking loved working with Ryan, even for stupid shit like this. Morally dubious, but fun.

Which kinda summed up Ryan pretty well.

"Victory. Yeah." Ryan suddenly looked shy, and Ray was suddenly very aware that it had grown dark around them, and the dim torchlight was adding some kind of ambiance that Ray wasn't sure he wanted there to be. "Listen, I wanna thank you for…helping. Moral support. Being a lookout. It was fun."

Ryan was really _really_ close to Ray, and it was making it hard for him to focus. _That's not the only thing that's hard_ Ray's frazzled mind supplied, but the brain-mouth connection cooperated for one, and he didn't actually say that. "Loads of fun," he squeaked instead. "Let me know if you wanna team up for this shit again." Ryan's grin turned a bit dark (or was it the lack of light?) and he leaned forward, eyes intent on Ray.

_This is some rom-com shit right here_ , Ray thought, right as he closed his eyes in anticipation.

"Hey, assholes!" Ray and Ryan looked over, both startled. They could see Geoff silhouetted against the open door of his Monolith. Ray felt a worried jump in his gut when he heard Geoff yelling. Had he fucking found out already? "Get to fucking bed you assholes, we need to make it daytime! We got shit to do tomorrow!"

"We just got done with shit," Ryan muttered under his breath. Ray could hear the tired frustration in his voice, and turned back to his friend, feeling like the nice moment was over.

"I'll see you in a bit then," Ray said lamely, backing up, ready to run away across the logo and away from the awkwardness.

"Wait." Ryan's arm suddenly shot out, grabbing the arm of Ray's tux. Before Ray could react, Ryan pulled him right up close. The kiss he pressed to Ray's lips was quick, and sudden, and not exactly what Ray's extensive fantasies had expected.

But in the 2.5 seconds that it happen, he fucking loved it.

"See you tomorrow." Ryan winked as he pushed Ray away. As he stumbled away, grinning madly, Ray heard Geoff making gagging noises from his house.

He didn't fucking care. He fucking loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know the name of the painting is actually called Fighters? I did actual fucking research for this story. And Ryan's frustration at finding that picture is my own frustration at Minecraft pictures.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
